Islington's Atlantis
by Isoran
Summary: Islington once cared for another city, the city of Atlantis. He lost that city and was baished. What did Islington do to be punished like he was? Why did he do what he did? How did the angels who confined him there see through his lies?


**I don't own Neverwhere, blah, blah, blah, I love Neil Gaiman, blah, blah, hope you enjoy, blah, blah, blah, please review, blah, blah, blah, thank you.**

**I hope you enjoyed my generic disclaimer, blah.**

******Spoiler Alert!!!*******

**~Don't read if you haven't read the end of Neverwhere!!!~**

**Summary- Islington said something about caring for Atlantis and as he falls through the door that Door opened he remembers everything that happens.**

Islington could feel the gravity pulling him through the door. He didn't know where it went but it defiantly wasn't home. He held onto the pillar as hard as he could then after screaming something at the brat who put him there let go.

He fell and could fell wind whipping at his back as he fell. He tried to yell curses at the girl and her friends. He cursed the angles who had put him in his prison. He cursed the city that sent him there, Atlantis.

_Damn them, and their stupid technology…_He thought. Islington continued to fall. It was like he would never hit the ground. High up above him he saw two other figures tumbling towards him, those stupid Mr. Croup and Vandemar assassins. They had failed too. Curse them.

_I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Atlantis… _He thought sourly.

_You used to care about them… They cared for you…In fact you loved them…_Another voice said. It wasn't his but there was nothing or no one else around to say it.

_They were their own downfall. They got greedy. I could not care for greedy kings._ Islington protested.

_You could have removed the treat…Helped change the way things were… Instead you brought them all down, when you snuck into the…_

_No, you will not blame this on me. They had it coming; none of this is my fault. I couldn't have saved them if I wanted too, _Islington cut the voice in his head off.

Islington was still falling. He tried to turn and see the ground but he did not an end to his fall or the voice in his head. The two bodies of his assassins were tangled up above him. He could hear their yelling and their screams of fear.

_You could have, the other angels knew it, and you lied to them. You told them you did not play a role in their downfall and that you couldn't have done anything else._

_I will not play these games with you,_ Islington protested.

_It is not because you do not want to play; it is because you can't remember correctly. You changed your memories and told yourself over and over again you were not involved… but you were… You were the death of Atlantis. _The voice whispered in his head.

_I do remember, and I did not do it, _Islington protested again.

_Maybe I can make you remember…_ The voice said. Then a sharp pain echoed through Islington's body. He thought he had hit the ground, at long last, but he was still falling.

Memories flooded through him like the waves that had taken Atlantis did through its streets. He threw back his head and screamed in agony over what he could see in his memory and what crimes he committed.

"Islington, you will be guardian of Atlantis. You will be their friend and their counselor in their times of need. Atlantis is very special to the angels and this is a high honor," Said a voice in his head, "Protect them well and you will go far…"

"Thank you, I will do my best for the city," Islington heard his own voice and struggled to open his eyes. He was still falling but the voices in his head continued to echo.

Islington closed his eyes and wished for his body to hit the ground but instead he saw a light. And figures in the distance moving.

This time when he opened his eyes he was standing in a city. There were large buildings on all sides of him. They were a beautiful blue color. There were temples like what the Mayans built but more advanced then that. He was in the middle of Atlantis.


End file.
